Villain's Change of Pace: A Man's Desire
by O'Growlahan
Summary: Everyone want to have something that is precious to them. If it is not a something, it will be a someone that is precious to them. But, how will it make a different for a game's villain to have that something or someone that is precious? Wreck-It Ralph soon find himself in a dilemma to search for that preciousness. Post-Wreck-It Ralph story. Have anything to say about this? Review!


**Alright. I'm bored, and here is a short-story starter in Wreck-It Ralph fandom. If you guys have ANYTHING to say regarding this story, love or hate, cliché or original, good or bad, PM or/and review. Happy reading XD**

* * *

Several months had passed since the event of Turbo in Sugar Rush to overtake the game, and Vanellope von Schweetz was officially crowned as their rightful ruler of Sugar Rush kingdom. And several weeks too had passed since Fix-It Felix & Sergeant Calhoun wedding ceremony. There is one man that still never changed, and continuously doing his wrecking job every time he is in the game. That man is Wreck-It Ralph.

At the current moment, Wreck-It Ralph leads a happy life. His own game become a hit-retro at Litwak's Arcade Center, being treated very nicely by the residents of Niceland, and even he already became a highly respected villain now, whenever he is attending to the usual 'Bad-Anon' villain meeting. All of these were seen to be good for him, but somehow, who knows the true feelings of a villain that leads a happy life? Maybe it is not enough, he want more than this, or simply…. Something or someone… that can bring a true change of pace.

And thus, a new life of Wreck-It Ralph after all the glory he had, begun.

* * *

It all begins after a normal, routine day for Wreck-It Ralph almost finished.

"Blerrghhh! I had enough of this mud!," Ralph said while he wiped away all the muds at his face and around his body.

"You are okay brother? I heard you were complaining about something," Felix tried to see what happens to Ralph from the roof of Niceland's apartment.

"Felix? What are you doing? We are still in the game!," Ralph surprised.

'Attention! The arcade is now closed! The arcade is now closed! Return to start position!'.

An announcement was made to indicate that the Litwak's Arcade is now closed, and all video game characters are free to roam anywhere, and do whatever they want, which should be considered as their only free time.

"Whew… Alright Felix! I'm okay! Nothing to worry about," Ralph got the chance to replied back.

"Good to hear that! I'm coming down and I meet you down there brother!," Felix said while he saluted to Ralph.

"You got it!," Ralph shouted back while he moved away from the mud and waited for Felix at front door of Niceland's apartment.

"Thank you for your hard work as usual Ralph. The game will never be the same without you here to do the wrecking," Mary, one of the Nicelanders spoke to Ralph. She is much more friendly towards Ralph, compared to the other Nicelanders.

"Geee… Thanks Mary. I will take that as a compliment. So, umm…. Is Felix still riding the elevator to get down here?," Ralph said while he stared at the sky, looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I think so. He should be here by now. Oh! There he is. Have fun you two!," Mary walked towards the direction of East Niceland, after she heard the elevator's bell rang.

"Hey Mary, tell me something. Do you have something special at your new house? Maybe a new high definition TV? You were always walked excitedly to go home whenever the arcade closed," Ralph said.

"Haha, Ralph. You are always thinking about fun & entertainment. Well, not really. I have a few of my close relatives that lived in East Niceland. I'm so happy they were agreed to live there, even though we are not in the same game," Mary explained to Ralph while she made a very happy smile.

"Oh….. I… Ummm… Didn't know about that. Sorry," Ralph said while he looked a little bit upset.

"It's okay Ralph. Oh! And one of my relative's cousin finally have a girlfriend, after considering he is really hard in building relationship with the girls before. Wouldn't it be that a great news to you?," Mary said with a mixed feelings of joy and shy.

"Uhhh….. Yeah! I think it is really great news! Hahaha…," Ralph just laughed half-heartedly.

"Hi Ralph. Hi Mary. What are you two chatting about?," Felix finally arrived and tried to get on with the conversation.

"Nothing much Felix. I just told Ralph that one of my relative's cousin finally have a girlfriend," Mary explained.

"Well, well, well! Isn't that lovely news? I hope they can get on with their relationship and get marry someday," Felix commented about the news.

"Ah… Stop it Felix. This is different from you with Sergeant Calhoun. You never have problem with the girls anyway. You are very popular among them, as a good handyman guy. Hehe…," Mary played around with Felix.

"Okay boys. See you all tomorrow as always. Bye bye," Mary waved goodbye to Felix & Ralph.

"Enjoy your time with your family Mary! See you later," Ralph was the 1st person to respond.

"What?," Ralph was at a loss when Felix stared at him unnaturally.

"This is so unlike you today. Something happened?," Felix asked.

"Well, nothing really happened. Just….. something is on my mind recently," Ralph said cautiously.

"You want to share it with me brother? We can have a little chit-chat at the penthouse. Well, I have my own house at East Niceland that I lived with Calhoun, that I adjusted it a bit to fit in the two of us. But, you are always welcome there if you want. I can fix it if anything crushed anyway. Hahaha!," Felix tried to ease the mood.

"Thanks for the offer Felix but, I would like us to have the chit-chat at Tapper's Bar," Ralph suggested.

"You know I don't drink Ralph. Why we want to go there? We can have some punch at the penthouse. You can ask Big Gene to make one for you. He is not like his old self anymore. I'm sure it will be just fine," Felix assured Ralph that everything is gonna be okay.

"Thanks again Felix. Umm….. How should I say it… It is more like… man to man talks. I don't want Gene or Calhoun presence during our talk," Ralph said nervously.

"All…..right… If that's what you wish for, I'm gladly giving in to your demands. I need to call Calhoun first okay. To let she know where we are," Felix started to dial his wife's mobile number.

"Awww, c'mon Felix. Do you always need to do that? Call Calhoun every time you are away from Niceland," Ralph seemed don't understand what's the point of Felix's action.

"Cut it Ralph! She is my wife, and I need to inform her. Always! You know how will she reacts if things go wrong on my part," Felix hold on the dialing at the moment.

"Uh-huh! And how about her part? Did she always contacted you whenever she was away from Heroes Duty?," Ralph started to argue with Ralph.

"Ralph! We were both agreed we are not arguing about my personal life, or your personal life. You seems don't understand how my life's going after I'm married. Maybe you should get a girlfriend for a change, and see how it goes with yours. And excuse me. I need to make the call now," Felix controlled his anger somehow and contacted Calhoun.

"Maybe I really should….. Sigh…..," Ralph mumbled to himself without Felix hearing it while waited for Felix to end his call.

"Alright. She said we can go to Tappers. But not too long at Tappers. I need to convince her so hard Ralph. Just for you brother," Felix finally calm & collected.

"Thanks Felix. Shall we go now?," Ralph said.

"What about Q*bert and the others?," Felix asked.

"Nah…. They know I will be at Tappers every time the arcade closed. Besides, I think they know how to take care of themselves," Ralph already made a move towards the train carrier.

"Sigh….. Don't you remember Ralph? We took them to Niceland. So, in some aspect, we are like adopting them. They are still kids, of course we need to take care of them," Felix said, almost sounded like a father.

"Well, I would love to, but now this is not the time to do it," Ralph reacted.

"Okay. Fine. You really need a change in attitude brother," Felix said while they were both got in the train.

"And the man to man talk that we are gonna held at Tappers, will change it. I suppose," Ralph just kept his words in his mind.

* * *

And so, the two of them finally agreed a place to discuss about something that related with men's interest. Whatever could that be, only Ralph know for now. Or maybe the readers already knew? Even so, nothing is certain at the current moment, and only time will tell.


End file.
